


Get In That Sinking Feeling

by monkiainen



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants is to stay the whole day in bed feeling miserable. His brother has some other thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In That Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Got your back_ for the fest 17 of smallfandomfest

It was one of those dull, grey days when you didn't feel like getting up. I had no tasks to complete, or cases to solve, so I decided to stay in bed. I was useless anyway.

Susan was dead, and it was all my fault. I killed her.

Well, okay, to be fair – if I hadn't killed Susan, I would have died along with my grandfather and daughter and half-brother. But still. I was useless, because I couldn't save the love of my life. It doesn't matter even if I wiped the whole Red Court of vampires with my actions - **I still killed Susan.**

And now I'm a single father, and my daughter can't even live with me because it's too fucking dangerous.

Fuck it.

Did I already mention I'm a wizard? And a pretty decent one, if I say so myself. But not good enough to save Susan, apparently. How come this is my life?

I burrowed myself deeper into my bed, completely intent to stay there the whole day. Of course that was exactly the moment Mister jumped on top of me and demanded food. Great. Just what I needed. 

I tried to ignore Mister, but when you have 30 pounds of cat sitting on your chest it's not exactly easy. With a sigh I dragged myself up, gave Mister food and got back to bed. Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Seriously? Can't a guy get a break for a while? Hell's bells, I don't care who is behind that door but I'm going to let them know I don't want to be disturbed today no matter what. Then I'm going to open a bottle of Mac's microbrews, drink it up and continue my peaceful living.

I slowly dragged myself up, lowered my wards and opened my steel-enforced door – only to find Thomas standing there. I tried to slam the door closed in front of him, but because my dear half-brother is a White Court vampire, he's also much faster and stronger than I am. Thus my attempt was short-lived.

"What do you want?" I grunted less than politely. 

Thomas didn't answer, just looked at me with… I don't know, I'm not good with emotions. Just… he had this strange look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and stomped demonstratively back to my bedroom and threw myself back to bed. The beer could wait; to be honest I wasn't really in the mood for it. Thomas could do whatever he wanted, but I was going back to sleep.

But because my **dear** brother can't seem to take a hint even if it were painted with neon colours to his forehead, he followed me and sat casually to my bed. I didn't bother to pay attention to Thomas, hoping that he would just let me wallow in my self-inflicted misery. No chance.

"You do know that I got your back no matter what, right Harry?"

Okay. I really wasn't expecting those words coming from my lover's mouth. Yes, my brother is also my lover, so what? It's not like anyone else would be interested in a loser like me. Even Molly realized she could do so much better than her mentor _(not that we ever had any other relationship than the one of teacher and student, but still)_.

My thoughts were diverted somewhere else, though, when Thomas leaned towards me and kissed me almost too gently. I say almost, because gently is not exactly something I associate with yours truly. Doesn't work well with me. Mindless fucking is my _modus operandi_ as of late, and I was under the impression it was Thomas', too. Because, you know, _true love is a like a poison to White Court vampires._ Either Thomas was no more a vampire, or there was something else amiss in this particular scenario.

My mind screamed that this was a Really Bad Idea, but other parts of my anatomy though otherwise. Particularly my dick. What the hell, I could might as well have some hot sex before returning to my previous melancholic state of mind.

I kissed Thomas back as passionately as I could, but when I tried to remove his clothing, I was pushed away.

"Shh…. It's okay, Harry. Let me take care of you for once."

I was then stripped off my clothes _(which weren't many – a threadbare t-shirt and baggy sweats)_ meticulously slowly, as if I were a fragile little thing. There was tension in the air, and I had no idea how to react to Thomas's actions. Our "lovemaking" had never been like this. Usually it was frantic and passionate and sometimes even violent, but gentle and slow? No way in hell.

Maybe this was a plot of sorts? I had pissed off quite a many influential _beings_ with my actions and words over the years, so it wouldn't be that far-fetched. I tapped into my magic, just in case things got ugly.

And then I forgot about it all, when Thomas worshipped my body and my soul, inside and out. My world consisted of touch and feel and smell and taste and beauty and love and… I forgot half of those things already, but they were all good. So good in fact I fell asleep, feeling thoroughly satisfied.

When I woke up I was still naked, although I had been covered with my duvet. Thomas was there as well, lying beside me and embracing me from behind. It was… abnormal. Odd. Strange. Extraordinary. Whatever word you wanted to use. We didn't do embracing. Or cuddling. Or… well, we didn't do what we were currently doing.

"You're thinking too much again, little brother. Told you I got you back no matter what" Thomas whispered in my ear, tightening his embrace. It felt… better than I thought. 

"By that you mean what, o brother of mine?" I murmured under my breath, using my best Yoda impression. Judging by the lack of Thomas's reaction, it probably wasn't a really good impression anyway.

Thomas merely nuzzled my neck without saying a word. I would eventually find out what Thomas really meant. Until then I was perfectly content to spend the rest of the day in bed with him.


End file.
